


Snow Crabs

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: October Haikyuu Birthdays [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crab Fishing, Gen, Mentions of Blood & Injury, Nishinoya Yuu's Birthday, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: A trip to South Korea, his dad's hometown, goes differently than Tobio wanted for his break.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu & Original Character(s)
Series: October Haikyuu Birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973758
Kudos: 22





	Snow Crabs

**Author's Note:**

> October's my birth month, so what better way to spend it than by celebrating fellow October babies' birthdays?
> 
> Happy Birthday, Noya-senpai!
> 
> (I know, I forgot the earlier birthdays like the Miya twins, but I am very unsure about yheir characterizations so I'm sticking with the lone crow, two cats, and maybe Chigaya (sorry, Atsumu! Osamu!))

"When I said I wanted to see you again, I didn't mean like this, you know."

"I heard snow crabs were good. Sorry, Tobio."

He sighed, toweling up the last of the blood and grimacing. He'd need to warn his aunt-her heart was bad and she didn't need to see the murder scene on her boat. "You're ridiculous. _And_ you're lucky it didn't hit an artery!"

Yuu grinned as he reappeared, trash bag in hand with bloody towels. "Thanks again for letting me do this. It really is fun."

Tobio eyed the bandage around the older man's wrist, nodding. "It's no problem." He quirked his lips slightly. "We still need to cook the crabs, though. Don't be surprised if Halmeoni and Zufu take over the cooking."

"They'll let me watch, right? I wanna show Ryuu and the others!"

"We'll see. They don't like distractions when cooking."

* * *

Yuu was practically drooling in the living room of the Choi household. He accepted the Gari Gari Kun from Tobio with a beaming smile. "Your family is amazing."

He almost cooed at the shy look on the younger's face. "They really are." Tobio twisted on his seat beside the coffee table, calling out to his grandparents. Receiving a reply, Tobio turned to the laptop Yeong-Hui had told them to hook up to the TV. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Yuu squirmed to get in view of the camera, eyes flickering between laptop and TV. Distantly, he heard muttering from Yeong-Hui and Qiang in the kitchen, but he eyes caught on the sight of his friends. "Guys!"

"Happy Birthday, Noya/Yuu!" Came the mixed calls from his old teammates and rivals. Even Tsukishima was there with Yamaguchi and Yachi.

Beaming and wriggling, he made to call out only to squeak when hands covered his eyes. "Ack-!"

"Hold on a second," Tobio said from the side as he tugged on the hands.

A hand brushed over his head and Tobio's hands fell from his eyes. "Saeng chukahamnida," Yeong-Hui told him, her husband copying her in Chinese.

"Shēngrì kuàilè."

His eyes widened at the cake set on the table, candles cheerfully lit above strawberries and little whip cream spirals. They teared when he saw the small crow, complete with a blond feather on its forehead, drawn on the top. He easily spotted the bright orange vest on it with a large white number four covering the fest.

"Happy Birthday, senpai," Tobio murmured, hugging his shoulders.

It was warm. He could practically taste the sweetness of the whip cream and strawberries just like during his second year and he hiccupped, rubbing his eyes. "Thank you!" Leaning forward, he blew out the candles.

_I wish..._


End file.
